This invention relates to a razor system, and in particular to a razor handle to which a blade unit can be attached for use until the cutting edge of this blade or each blade of the unit has become dull. Thereafter the blade unit can be removed and replaced with a new blade unit.
By the expression `blade unit` as used herein is meant a blade, or two or more blades disposed in side-by-side parallel-spaced relationship, mounted in a holder normally of plastics material. The holder can, and usually does, include a guard bar and top cap so positioned relative to the cutting edge of the or each blade as to give a desired blade exposure or blade geometry.
The razor handle can be engaged with a blade unit by causing the blade unit to be slid into a trough-shaped support track on the handle, or by providing a pair of claw-shaped pivot members on the handle which can be snapped together or moved apart by a spring-biassed operating mechanism in the handle to engage or disengage cooperating pivot recesses in the blade unit. A blade unit secured to such a handle can pivot about an axis parallel to the or each blade cutting edge. Certain blade units which have been offered for sale are provided both with grooves for engagement with a track-type handle and with pivot recesses for engagement with a handle of the pivot-claw type referred to above.
Such blade systems are well known but tend to be cumbersome or heavy, particularly when the handle is of the pviotal mounting type, and particularly when the replacement blade units and used blade units are carried in a separate dispenser containing six or more blade units.